Glühen im Computer
by Toyo Malloy
Summary: Vier Mangafans sehen sich Koyasu's neue WeißSerie Glühen an! ChibiCaos ist da vorprogrammiert.... mild slash


Glühen im Compute  
  
*****  
  
by Toyo Malloy  
  
****  
  
DISCLAIMER: Weiß Kreuz so wie Schwarz gehören nicht mir sondern dem Stimmengott Japans Takehito Koyasu!!^^ Die weiteren Figuren in dieser fic sind lebende und existierende Personen und gehören weitestgehend sich selbst.. xsmilex  
  
Sind auch ein paar Spoiler drin.. Also ACHTUNG! °_° !!  
  
*****  
  
Während An-chan, Ni-chan und Toyo es sich auf dem Sessel und dem Schreibtischstuhl unter Mel's Hochbett gemütlich machten, durchwühlte Mel ihre Schränke nach dem Objekt, das die nächsten Stunden ihres Lebens beeinflussen würde. Nach einigen Minuten extremer Recherche hielt Mel das Objekt in Händen.  
  
"Tadaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa^^!" verkündete Mel während sie ES hochhielt.  
  
"Ohhhhhhhhhhhh.." Allgemeine Bewunderung war zu hören und An-chan, Ni-chan und Toyo blickten mit großen Augen auf ES.  
  
Es stellte sich heraus, dass ES nichts anderes war als die erste DVD Box von Koyasu's neuer Weiß-Reihe "Glühen". Mel legte ES vorsichtig auf den Schreibtisch. Einige andächtige Minuten lagen die Blicke der Vier auf der überragend teuren DVD Box, bevor Toyo es wagte das Objekt der Anbetung in die Hand zu nehmen.  
  
Toyo's Blick fixierte die Box und musterte die vier Weiß Member, die das Cover zierten kritisch. Das war Toyo's erste Zusammenkunft mit einem Objekt dieser neuen Reihe und da sie sich noch nicht vollständig mit dem Design angefreundet hatte, zog sie verwundert die Augenbrauen zusammen. Ni-chan, für die das ebenfalls die erste Begegnung war, blickte über Toyo's Schulter auf die Box.  
  
Die Beiden blickten von Ken's superschicker, modischer Agentenbrille, zu Omi's süßer neuer Frisur, wobei ihnen auffiel, dass Omi in engen Mänteln eine gute Figur abgab und Ken weiß extrem gut stand.  
  
Als nächstes beobachteten sie kritisch Youji's Haare. Der kurze blonde Schopf irritierte die Beiden sehr, aber sie hatten keine besonders große Zeit sich mit diesem Faktor zu beschäftigen, da sie durch Youji's tollen Oberkörper abgelenkt wurden. Als letztes fielen ihre Blicke auf Aya, der mit seiner neuen Haarfarbe und seinen adretten Klamotten auf jeden Fall besser aussah, als sein Vorgängermodel. Nachdem sie diesen Anblick eine Zeit lang genossen hatten, blickten sie zu An-chan und Mel auf, die sie mit einem Grinsen im Gesicht beobachtet hatten.  
  
"Und..?" Fragte Mel bohrend.  
  
"Nun ja, abgesehen von Youji's Haaren eigentlich gar nicht schlecht." Sagte Toyo, während sie verträumt mit den Fingerspitzen über Omi strich. An-chan wand ihren fragenden Blick an Ni-chan.  
  
"Ja, wirklich nicht übel." Sagte Ni-chan. Während sie sich zurücklehnte, streifte sie kurz mit ihrem Unterarm über Wurst. Der Kater Wurst (der aussieht wie der Kater aus der Felix-Werbung) blickte missmutig in die Runde, wobei er sie alle mit einem Blick bedachte, der übersetzt nichts anders heißen konnte als:  
  
'Hotondo kuro Neko-san wa okotteru'  
  
Mit einem "Nyaaaaaa" erhob sich Wurst um sich anderweitig zu beschäftigen. Sollen diese Ziegen sich nur zum Narren machen, solange er An-chan's Tasche zum Spielen und Knuddeln hatte war ihm alles andere egal.  
  
"Ich hoffe ich habe ihn nicht verscheucht.." Sagte Ni-chan, während sie Wurst hinterher sah.  
  
"Seht euch doch mal das Extra an, das in der Box war." sagte An-chan, während Mel aus einer Schachtel, in der Farbe der DVD Box, ein Tütchen und ein CD-case hervorzog.  
  
"Ich hab mir gedacht die Computerfolgen hier aufzubewahren wäre praktisch." Warf sie ein und legte die CDs auf den Schreibtisch. Dann zog sie den weißen Stoff aus dem Tütchen hervor. Toyo musterte das Tuch angestrengt, bis der Groschen fiel.  
  
"Sore wa Aya no sukafu desu ka?" fragte Toyo und zeigte auf das Tuch das Mel ausgefaltet hatte und auf dem sich ein rotes Kreuz abzeichnete.  
  
"Hai" verkündete sie stolz. "Kore wa Aya no sukafu desu!"  
  
"Obwohl wir uns am Anfang nicht einig waren, ob es nicht vielleicht doch Omi's ist. Aber wie man Koyasu kennt wohl eher nicht." Sagte An-chan und musste, in Erinnerung an die lustigen Screenshost mit Koyasu kurz kichern. "Außerdem haben wir es immer noch nicht geschafft, es uns richtig umzubinden. Sieht immer irgendwie blöd aus." Dazu konnte Mel nur zustimmend nicken.  
  
Toyo nahm das Tuch in die Hand und versuchte es sich nach einem Seitenblick auf das Cover der DVD Box umzubinden, gab aber auf als sie merkte, dass sie im Begriff war sich mit dem Extra zu erwürgen.  
  
"Okay..." rief Mel aus, während Toyo den Schal zurück in das Tütchen schob. "Lasst uns anfangen." Sie nahm die DVD heraus und schob sie in das geöffnete Laufwerk. Nach ein paar Handgriffen und Klicken der Maus ertönte das Weiß Kreuz- "Glühen" Opening. Gebannt sahen alle auf den Bildschirm.  
  
Doch kaum hatten sie die ersten Momente des Vorspanns in sich aufgesaugt, erschien eine kleine aber doch störende Fehlermeldung auf dem Bildschirm.  
  
Mel warf ihrem PC einen abschätzigen Blick zu, während sie mit Murren die DVD aus dem Laufwerk nahm und missmutig auf die gebrannten CD-Roms umsteigen musste. Doch als es dann endlich wieder anfing, dachte keiner mehr daran.  
  
Schon nach den ersten paar Minuten ging das Geschnatter los. Keine konnte einen Kommentar für sich behalten und die tollen Kostüme, sowie Aya's schicker Zopf wurden ausgiebig bewundert. Auch die neuen Charaktere wurden begutachtet und besonders von Ni-chan und Toyo, für die die Serie ja neu war, kritisch betrachtet.  
  
Doch alle fieberten natürlich einem bestimmten Ereignis entgegen: Dem Auftauchen von Schwarz. Abwechselnd fragten Ni-chan und Toyo Mel und An- chan wann es denn endlich soweit wäre.  
  
Toyo versuchte sich über den Tod von Falfarello mit dem Gedanken an einen sexy Nagi und an ein schon offensichtliches Nagi/Omi Pairing abzulenken, während Ni-chan An-chan mit Fragen zu den Drama-Mix CD's löcherte. Das gab Mel die perfekte Gelegenheit zwischen den Folgen mit dem Koyasu- Hintergrund ihres Monitors zu flirten.  
  
"Was Ken ist echt am durchdrehen.?" fragte Ni-chan auf einmal erstaunt. An- chan und Mel konnten nur nicken. Plötzlich fühlte An-chan ein Ziehen an ihrer Hose. Sie blicke hinab auf ein kleines Chibi-Ken, das sie mit großen Augen ansah.  
  
"Bin ich denn überhaupt noch lieb." fragte es schniefend. "Ich bin doch noch'n Held, oder?" große Kullertränen rannen seine Wangen hinab. An-chan hob das Chibi-Ken vorsichtig auf ihren Schoß und drückte es an sich.  
  
"Ja, natürlich bist du noch lieb. Aber jetzt wein doch nicht mehr." tröstete An-chan das kleine Chibi-Ken. Mel seufzte.  
  
"Er ist so empfindlich seit 'Glühen' auf den Mark gekommen ist. Gott sein Dank ist Youji da etwas robuster. Obwohl Aya seinem Eisprinz-Image immer noch hinterher trauert." Ni-chan und Toyo drehten sich um, um sich nach den anderen umzusehen.  
  
Das Chibi-Youji war sehr damit beschäftig mit dem Yoshiki-Anhänger an Ni- chan's Rucksack zu flirten um viel mitzubekommen. Das Chibi-Crawford hatte es sich mit einer Mangafanzeitschrift bequem gemacht, das Chibi-Aya versuchte eine Sparringrunde mit Wurst, aber der Kater war wie üblich am gewinnen, weshalb man in regelmäßigen Abständen ein "Kus'o" hörte. Das Chibi-Nagi turtelte mit dem Chibi-Omi in einem der Schrankfächer.  
  
Plötzlich ertönte ein freudiger schrei von Mel:  
  
"Ohhhhhh. da ist SchuSchu!!!" sofort waren alle Augen auf den Bildschirm gerichtet. Und saugten jede Millisekunde von Schuldich's Auftritt ein. Ihr Geflüster mischte sich mit den Stimmen der Sprecher:  
  
"Ohh. siehst du diesen Körper.. Total genial." Und "Er ist immer so cool!!" oder "Er ist einfach toll. aber sein Frisur ist etwas seltsam."  
  
"WAS???????????" fiebste ein Chibi-Schuldich, das von Mel's Hochbett hinuntergeklettert kam und ungläubig auf den Bildschirm guckte. "Meine Frisur ist immer Ast rein. Was redet ihr für eine Scheiße. Ich sehe in allem und immer gut aus." Ein missmutig aussehender Chibi-Falfarello stieg ebenfalls die Leiter hinunter. Am Boden fummelte er an seiner Hose und mit einem 'Ritsch' zog er den Reißverschluss zu.  
  
"Beginne das nächste mal nicht Sachen, die du nicht zu ende bringst!!" sagte das Chibi-Falfarello übellaunig. Doch das Chibi-Schuldich ignorierte ihn völlig. Das Chibi-Falfarello warf einen abschätzigen Blick auf den Monitor. Ihn interessierte 'Glühen' recht wenig, da er darin keine besonders große Rolle spielte. Und, dass sein Bewusstsein ausgerechnet in Crawfords Geist leben musste, gefiel ihm überhaupt nicht. Apropos Crawford: Nachdem Chibi-Falfarellos Lover sich nur noch für den Bildschirm interessierte trollte es sich hin zu Chibi-Crawford, um mit in der Anime- Zeitschrift zu blättern.  
  
Plötzlich kam ein neuer Freudenschrei:  
  
"Mein Gott.. Nagi sieht so gut aus!!" Dem Chibi-Schuldich fiel darauf hin seine Kinnlade zu Boden, während das Chibi-Nagi sein Gesicht vor Scham in der Schulter des Chibi-Omi's vergrub.  
  
"WAS??????????" fiepste das Chibi-Schuldich erneut. "Was ist mit mir? Beachtet mich. Ich bin der Coole. Ich bin doch die sexy bitch. Beachtet mich.. Beachtet mich!!!" Doch die vier ignorierten es vollkommen. Selbst als es anfing ihnen zwischen den Beinen herum zuspringen.  
  
"Oh. diese Klamotten stehen Nagi ja soooooooooo gut." "Und diese Augen?! Hast du die Augen gesehen? Sexy, einfach nur sexy!" " Diese Stimme..." "Passt auf. gleich kommt die beste Szene!!!"  
  
Und gerade als diese angekündigte Szene auf dem Bildschirm erschien, verdeckte ein aufgebrachtes Chibi-Schuldich den kompletten Monitor mit seinen hysterischen Bewegungen.  
  
"Beachtet MICH!" brüllte es schrill.  
  
Mel, An-chan, Ni-chan und Toyo sahen fassungslos auf das Chibi-Schuldich.  
  
Ein Chaos brach los. Während An-chan, das durch das Desaster wieder heulende Chibi-Ken tröstete, hetzten Mel, Ni-chan und Toyo hinter dem Chibi- Schuldich her. Doch Ni-chan musste die Verfolgung bald aufgeben, da sie bemerkte, dass das Chibi-Youji versuchte ihren Yoshiki- Anhänger zu klauen.  
  
Mel und Toyo ignorierten das Chibi-Schuldich, nachdem es sich in Wursts Kratzbaum versteckt hatte. Die Beiden fingen an ein Trigun- Doujinshi durchzublättern.  
  
"Ohhhhh. Bashu-san!!" "Er ist ja sooo sexy!!" "Und siehst du diese Klamotten. total toll.!" "Und diese Haare.."  
  
Plötzlich hörte man wieder ein lautes Fiepsen, dieses mal aus Wursts Kratzbaum.  
  
"WAS???????"  
  
*****  
  
+Ende+  
  
A/N: Ganz liebe Grüße an An-chan, Ni-chan und Mel, die dieses Abend an dem dies fic entstand möglich gemacht haben und noch mal ganz viel knuddel an das An-chan weil sie diesen Kram hier auch noch mal beta gelesen hat!!^^ DOMO! 


End file.
